Tom Sawyer (1973 film)
Score: John Williams | cinematography = Frank Stanley | editing = Marion Rothman | studio = Reader's Digest | distributor = United Artists | released = | runtime = 104 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = $6,000,000 (rentals)"Big Rental Films of 1973". Variety. 9 January 1974, pg 19. }} Tom Sawyer is a 1973 American musical film adaptation of the Mark Twain boyhood adventure story, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, directed by Don Taylor and starring Johnny Whitaker as the titular character, Jodie Foster as Becky Thatcher, and Jeff East as Huckleberry Finn. Ho-Chunk tribesman Kunu Hank portrayed Injun Joe. The film was produced by Reader's Digest. The film's screenplay and songs were written by Robert B. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman who would go on to provide more award-winning music for the sequel Huckleberry Finn. It received three nominations at the 46th Academy Awards; Best Original Score, Best Production Design and Best Costume Design. Plot Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn play hooky from school and plan to revive a dead cat with the spirit of a man named Hoss Williams who is on his death bed. Sawyer and Finn talk with Muff Potter, the town drunk, but are interrupted when Injun Joe says that Doc Robinson wants to see them. Muff and Joe meet Robinson and he informs them that they have a job to dig up the grave of Williams. Joe is angry that Robinson didn't fix his leg correctly. Meanwhile, Tom continues to skip school and comes up with fantastic stories about why he's not home for dinner, where he tricks the children of the town to do his punishment chores for him. After Williams dies, Tom and Huck go to the cemetery and find out that Muff and Joe are digging up Muff's grave on the orders of Robinson. Joe continues to be angry at Robinson and demands more money for the job. When Robinson refuses, Injun Joe picks up a shovel, accidentally knocking Muff out. He hits Doc Robinson into the grave with the shovel, then grabs Muff's knife and jumps in after Robinson and kills him. Tom and Huck witness all this and then flee, making a pact never to tell anyone what they saw. Joe frames Muff for the murder and Muff goes to jail. Meanwhile, Becky Thatcher moves to town which sends Sawyer into a romantic daze. At the trial for Muff, Tom is unable to contain himself as Joe is called to the stand and lies about the incident, continuing to frame Muff for the murder. As Tom is called to the stand, he relates what happened, not mentioning that Huck was with him. Suddenly, Injun Joe throws a knife at Tom, narrowly missing Tom's head and jumps out the window of the courthouse, fleeing. After the trial, Tom and Becky get "engaged" but that quickly ends when Tom mentions he's also engaged to Amy Lawrence. After sulking, Tom is attacked by Hick for "breaking the pact" and they both decide to run away. While paddling down the Mississippi, their raft is capsized by a passing riverboat and they end up on an island where they enjoy freedom and muse over what happened to Injun Joe. While on the island, they witness some people "dragging the river", a process where a cannon is fired to bring up any bodies from the bottom of the river. Tom and Huck decide to go home and find out that there's a funeral being held for them. The funeral service breaks up when Judge Thatcher sees them in the back of the church. The Widow Douglas takes Finn under her wing after that. Later, at an Independence Day celebration, Tom and Becky go into McDougal's Cave for a drink of water from the underground spring and run into Injun Joe. Joe chases them through the cave, intent to kill Tom. However, Judge Thatcher, Muff and Huck catch up to Joe and Muff tosses a torch at Joe who falls to his death afterwards. Later, Huck disappears, worrying the Widow Douglas and Tom finds him at the old fishing place where they hang out. Tom berates Huck for worrying Douglas, and Muff decides to leave the town. Cast * Johnny Whitaker as Tom Sawyer * Jodie Foster as Becky Thatcher * Celeste Holm as Aunt Polly * Warren Oates as Muff Potter * Jeff East as Huckleberry Finn * Lucille Benson as Widder Douglas * Henry Jones as Mr. Dobbins * Noah Keen as Judge Thatcher * Dub Taylor as Clayton * Richard Eastham as Doc Robinson * Sandy Kenyon as Constable Clemmens * Joshua Hill Lewis as Cousin Sidney * Susan Joyce as Cousin Mary * Steve Hogg as Ben Rogers * Sean Summers as Billy Fisher * Kevin Jefferson as Joe Jefferson * Page Williams as Saloon Girl * James A. Kuhn as Blacksmith * Mark Lynch as Prosecuting Attorney * Jonathan Taylor as Small Boy * Anne Voss as Girl * Frederick Allen as a Hobo/Crying Man at the Funeral * Kunu Hank as Injun Joe Jodie Foster and Johnny Whitaker had starred in Napoleon and Samantha the previous year. Production The film was shot in Arrow Rock and Lupus, Missouri. Meramec Caverns in Stanton, Missouri provided the cave settings. Another similar film was released on television that same year which was shot at Upper Canada Village, in Ontario. The paddle-wheeled boat used in the theatrical musical film was the Julia Belle Swain, currently (as of September 24, 2013) moored at Riverside Park in La Crosse, Wisconsin. Awards and nominations In 1974, the Sherman Brothers, along with John Williams, received a Golden Globe nomination for Best Original Score. The trio would later be nominated for an Academy Award for Best Music, Scoring Original Song Score and/or Adaptation. Tom Sawyer also received Academy Award nominations for Best Art Direction-Set Decoration (Philip M. Jefferies, Robert De Vestel) and Best Costume Design (Donfeld).[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0070814/awards Awards for Tom Sawyer (1973)] Songs # River Song (The Theme from “Tom Sawyer”) Charley Pride, Chorus & Orchestra # Tom Sawyer - Aunt Polly, Mary, Sidney # Gratifaction - Boys # How Come? - Tom # If'n I Was God - Tom # A Man's Gotta Be (What He's Born to Be) Tom, Huckleberry and Muff # Hannibal, Mo(Zouree) - Cast # Freebootin' - Tom, Huckleberry # Aunt Polly's Soliloquy - Aunt Polly References External links * * * Category:1973 films Category:1970s adventure films Category:1970s musical films Category:American adventure films Category:American children's films Category:American musical films Category:Films scored by John Williams Category:Films about orphans Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on The Adventures of Tom Sawyer Category:Films directed by Don Taylor Category:Films set in the 19th century Category:Films set in Missouri Category:Films shot in Missouri Category:Musicals by the Sherman Brothers Category:Reader's Digest Category:United Artists films